


Don't Give Me Those Eyes

by Veefourfour



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M, abusive relationship (not John and Sherlock), affair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veefourfour/pseuds/Veefourfour
Summary: John and Sherlock are just having a bit of fun on the side every couple of months.But John has now fallen for Sherlock, and fallen hard. But will Sherlock be able to leave Victor and truly be with him.*Please don't read if any of the tags are going to be triggers for you*
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Victor Trevor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Don't Give Me Those Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story that came to me whilst listening to some James Blunt.   
Enjoy, let me know what you think. Kudos and comments always welcome.   
I hope to update once a fortnight!
> 
> Stay safe everyone!

John gazed out the large floor to ceiling windows down onto the Strip below. The lights, the music, the people, high end gamblers, naïve tourists, bucks’ parties, hens’ nights, the drugs and the raw sex appeal all on show on the Strip. That was what Law Vegas was all about wasn’t it? The flashy and the tacky all squashed into one rather small strip of road. And John wanted none of it.

Turning award from the window, John smiled, seeing what he wanted laying in the king size four poster bed in front of him. A soft, white, absolutely gorgeous expanse of flesh could be seen in the middle of the bed, illuminated by the lights from the Strip, but obscured slightly by the off-white sheet draped over the lower half of their body. The body in question moved, reaching their arm wide over the mattress, seeming to be in search of something, or someone. With a groan their face shifted from being pressed into the pillow, slowly turning in John’s direction. When the deep blue orbs locked onto John’s face, he grinned.

‘Come back to bed’ the deep baritone sent tingles through John’s whole body.

‘I’ve just been having a look out over the Strip,’ John stated, turning back around to stare out the window. His mind wandered again, thinking about all the people below. He wondered how many of them were single, married, de facto, newly dating, having an affair. He signed, the current situation he found himself in weighing heavily on his mind, and always in the background of every thought. He leant his forehead against the cool glass, staring straight down into the fountains below.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, as warm breath blew against his left shoulder, followed by several light fluttering kisses. Strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist, chin coming to rest on his shoulder. He lifted his hand to caress the soft warm cheek. A feather light kiss was place on his palm. He turned in the arms and found himself starting up into the beautiful pair of deep blue eyes. He smiled softly

‘You are so beautiful Sherlock’

‘You should come back to bed with me and show me just how beautiful you think I am.’

‘mmmmmm I suppose that’s one way I could show you,’ John leaned up, placing a gentle kiss on Sherlock’s mouth. Sherlock’s arms moved from his waist, coming down to squeeze his arse. John groaned into the kiss, hands roaming down Sherlock’s back, mirroring his position.

‘I could take you right here, right now’ Sherlock breathed, and John felt his hard cock pressing into his thigh.

‘For the whole Strip to see, make you splatter on the glass. Make you cum again and again and again tonight,’ John groaned, pulling Sherlock flush against him, their cocks now pressed together. Sherlock’s hands grasped his head and pulled it back, exposing his neck. John groaned again as Sherlock began to first lick a line down his neck and then suck harshly at the juncture of his collar bone and neck.

‘Sherlock!’ a tingling sensation swept through his body, as Sherlock’s tongue danced across his left shoulder, and over his scar. John’s fingers tightened their hold on Sherlock’s arse, a moan ripped from his mouth as Sherlock continued his way down John’s body, nipping and licking both nipples before moving back up to John’s mouth. Tongues clashed as both men fought for dominance.

‘Oh GOD, Sherlock please…’ John groaned, and before he could react, he was facing the Strip, Sherlock’s hands tight on his hips, breath ghosting over his shoulder blades.

‘Hands on the glass’ the whisper came in his left ear; he obeyed straight away and knew he was not going to last very long. He was already achingly hard. Sherlock’s hands covered his own, and he felt Sherlock’s cock like him up.

‘oh god… you don’t even need… god Sherlock, please I need…I’m not going to last…’

‘You’re still so open, so ready for me.’ A wet tongue licked behind his ear and John’s breath hitched as the tip nudged his entrance, and within second Sherlock was sliding into him. Their combined groans filled the room as Sherlock set a punishing pace.

‘Please touch me… Sherlock… please…’ But Sherlock did not touch him; his hands merely tightened over Johns and he increased his pace.

‘You are so beautiful John, so gorgeous, and just think those people down there, if they could see you now, coming apart with just my cock inside you. All they have to do is look up, and the could see you, see that brilliant cock of your, all hard and standing to attention,’ John shuddered and moaned louder, pushing back as Sherlock thrust in again. Sherlock changed the angle of his thrusts just slightly, causing John to cry out.

‘That’s it John, don’t hold back. Take it, take all of me.’ John was not even sure what the sound he made next even was, whine and moan mixed. He was so close, and Sherlock hitting his prostate every time was keeping him on the edge. Sherlock sucked behind his ear again and whispered

‘Cum for me. Cum for me now John’ and so John did as he was told, painting the window as he felt Sherlock paint his insides.

*********************************************************************************

‘Sherlock. There is something I have to say.’ A brow arched in his direction. After Sherlock pulled the curtains closed and all but dragged John back to bed, they have been laying side by side, for a while, joined from shoulder down to foot, enjoying the warmth and connection of each other’s bodies. John had finally managed to catch his breath after such a spectacular orgasm. John didn’t think he had ever cum untouched before.

‘This weekend has been amazing. And it has made me realise how much I want you, how much I NEED you. But overall, it’s made me realise that I l…’

‘No!’ A finger pressed against his lips before he could finish the sentence. A heavy weight rolled on top of him, face suspended just an inch above his. John looked up into the incandescent orbs looking down upon him, feeling like Sherlock was reading his soul through his eyes. Sherlock’s hands moved into his hair.

‘John, please don’t. Don’t say it. Please just…’ arms wrapped under his shoulders, and he was being gently flipped so he could lay atop of Sherlock. Their faces close, breathing the same air, lips not touching. Sherlock raised his hand and caressed John’s cheek.

‘We can’t John. You know we can’t. Please!’ John sighed, closing his eyes. His feelings were running away from him and he didn’t know how to control them. When they had started this, whatever this was, he hadn’t expected to fall so spectacularly hard for this man. It was supposed to just be a little bit of fun on the side. He had known what he was getting into. Sherlock’s thumb gently caressed the underside of his jaw.

‘Ok’ John sighed again, eyes opening to gaze at the man below him.

‘Ok.’ Sherlock leant up for a gentle kiss and then settled back against the bed, pulling John down to his chest. John shifted atop Sherlock until he was comfortable, half laying on Sherlock, half on the bed. He listened to Sherlock’s strong heartbeat and melted into the arm wrapped around his shoulder. As John lay there listening to the dull thudding in Sherlock’s chest, he realized he had been silly. Of course, they couldn’t say it to each other. Even if John all but knew that Sherlock felt the same way about him. Sherlock had to go back to his life come tomorrow morning. His real life. And John had to go back to his. They would say goodbye at Las Vegas airport, or even earlier at the hotel, and that would be it for the foreseeable future. Until Sherlock could get away again and they could meet up in a foreign country, in a foreign town. John wrapped an arm around Sherlock’s middle, and kissed his chest.

‘As always your right beautiful. Go back to him, but don’t tell him what you’ve done.’ John leaned up, and as Sherlock’s lips connected with his, he could almost taste the love flowing through their bodies, and sometimes it just was not enough.

‘Of course, not John, never.’ Sherlock smoothed John’s hair and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. John moved slightly, his head now resting in the crook of Sherlock’s shoulder, arm coming to wrap around his torso. John closed his eyes, breathing deeply as Sherlock’s arms encased him.

‘Victor will never know. I’m a good actor. I can fake it.’


End file.
